Control
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: A Santana le gusta atar a Brittany a la cama antes del sexo. Porque le gusta el control. Porque le gusta verla retorcerse. Pero también tiene muchos otros motivos. Brittana. Regalo de cumpleaños de Luandachan. Femslash. R&R


**Fandom**: Glee  
><strong>Título: <strong>_Control_  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> Santana López. Brittany Pierce.  
><strong>Parejas:<strong> Britanna puro y duro.   
><strong>Extensión: <strong>1059 palabras  
><strong>Advertencias<strong>: Femmslash. Lime ligero ligerísimo.  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Dedicado a **luandachan** por su cumpleaños. Además, se suponía que respondía al prompt "Que Santana o Brittany ate a la otra con cualquier pedazo de tela y le haga cochinadas" del kink_meme de **glee_esp** . Estuve trabajando todo el día en esto, y no conseguí que saliera nada decente. El porno lo perdí por el camino y me metí en la mente de Santana :S Lo siento, linda, sabes que se me va la olla. 

Santana a veces se pregunta cómo se sentirá. Eso sí, si hipotéticamente hablando, alguien llegará a insinuar que ese pensamiento anida en su mente, Santana le daría una patada en la entrepierna o un codazo en el pecho, según el sexo del imbécil, y se encargaría de dejarle bien en claro que jamás volviera a siquiera intentar pretender que podía imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de Santana López. _Eres demasiado perdedor para acercarte a mis muslos, mejor ni hablemos de mi cerebro. _

Pero Santana se lo pregunta, y se lo pregunta de muchas maneras. Sabe que no es lo mismo lo que sentiría ella que lo que siente Brittany, y ambas perspectivas la intrigan y la excitan. Sabe perfectamente cómo se siente estar del otro lado: tener el control, estar al mando; es algo a lo que siempre ha estado acostumbrada, algo sobre lo que jamás daría el brazo a torcer. Y está bien, porque tampoco se la imagina a Brittany, tan dulce y tan inocente, poniéndose los pantalones y haciéndose cargo de la situación.

A Santana le gusta tener el control, pero no es solo porque tenga un fetiche por el poder en sí.

Le gusta lo expuesta e indefensa que se ve Brittany con los brazos atados al cabezal de su cama.

Le gusta la corbata con la que la ata, que va tan bien con la camisa blanca de Brittany y con Brittany sin camisa blanca.

Le gustan las risitas de Brittany, pícaras y juguetonas, y Santana piensa que si hay algo en el mundo que la _enciende_, definitivamente son esas risitas.

Le gusta la manera en la que la rubia parece volverse hipersensible al contacto, retorciéndose de placer cuando Santana la roza apenas con la yema de los dedos.

Le gustan la libertad, la posesión, la confianza. Le gusta la libertad de poder hacer lo que quiera con Brittany, le gusta tener la posesión de todo en Brittany, le gusta la confianza que Brittany deposita en ella.

(Le gusta Brittany, claro, eso no podría negarlo).

Le gusta poder acariciarla suavemente y luego presionando con toda su palma contra el cuerpo de la rubia.

Le gusta conocer cada rincón y cada lunar del cuerpo de Brittany, saber que la conoce tan bien que no necesita las manos de la otra chica guiándola para poder darle placer.

Porque esa es una de las cosas que a Santana más le gustan de tener a Brittany atada a su cama con su corbata negra. Ese es el objetivo final; es su manera de _marcar territorio_.

Su manera de decir es _Mia, mia, y solo mía_.

Porque la tiene atada a su cama, pero sobre todo porque Brittany se _deja_ atar a la cama, con más ganas que complacencia.

Porque han llegado a ese punto, tan bizarro pero tan especial en una relación, pero sobre todo porque para ellas se siente como algo íntimo y algo suyo.

Porque la hace retorcerse de placer, pero sobre todo porque lo hace de memoria, sabiendo exactamente qué puntos tocar, llevando el conocimiento que tiene sobre Brittany como si fuera una segunda piel.

Santana se pregunta a veces qué sentirá Brittany, porque aunque piense que es quien mejor la conoce, Brittany nunca deja de sorprenderla. A Santana le _fascina_ la manera de ver el mundo de Brittany, y aunque no le gustaría que se supiese, daría algo, _cualquier cosa_, por ser capaz de ver el mundo como lo ve Brittany al menos por un rato. Porque a Santana le fascina la candidez, le fascina la inocencia, le fascina la sencillez. Santana sabe que ella no es así, y que no podría vivir siendo de esa forma, pero le parece algo tan maravilloso en Brittany que a veces le dan ganas de morderse los labios de rabia.

A Santana le gustaría poder dejar que Brittany la atase a la cama, la cubriese de besos con sus labios de manzana, la acariciase con sus dedos de hada, le susurrase al oído, jugueteando con su lengua en su lóbulo, para bajar con besos de mariposa por el cuello. A Santana le gustaría poder dejar que Brittany _jugase_ con ella, porque para Brittany, todo es jugar en la vida, y Santana sería feliz de solo ver cómo disfrutaría la rubia la nueva experiencia.

Pero así como Santana tiene deseos y tiene curiosidades, también tiene miedos, aunque no es como si fuera a admitírselos a cualquier mortal de a pie. Y, al igual que sus deseos y sus inseguridades, sus miedos están todos centrados en esa rubia de ojos increíbles que se retuerce solamente porque le muerde un poco el lugar donde la clavícula se une con el hombro.

Quizás le haya costado años llegar a las conclusiones, pero Santana _entiende_ como son las cosas. Santana sabe que, si alguien puede hacer lo que quiera con ella, ese alguien es Brittany. Santana sabe que si alguien la conocer verdaderamente, ese alguien es Brittany. Santana sabe que si existe alguien que puede desarmarla con solo una sonrisa, ese alguien es Brittany. _Santana sabe que si hay alguien por quien daría su vida, ese alguien es Brittany._

Santana lo sabe, y le da _pánico_. Porque no está acostumbrada a _perder_ el control. No está acostumbrada a que le importe, no está acostumbrada a sentirse vulnerable. _No está acostumbrada a ser vulnerable_.

A Santana le gustan muchas cosas de atar a Brittany a la cama, pero está segura que ninguna de esas cosas es la clave. Porque es por los miedos y por las inseguridades que Santana ata a Brittany a la cama antes del sexo, y no solo porque le gusta un poco ser cruel, tener el poder y verla retorcerse. Quizás Santana ata a Brittany a la cama antes del sexo porque es en esos momentos, mirándola a los ojos y llevándola al orgasmo, que Santana se desnuda en cuerpo y alma. Y le da tanto pánico el poder de herirla, de hacer con ella lo que quisiese, que tiene Brittany, que Santana se aferra a la única solución, por muy tonta que sea, que se le ocurre.

A Santana le encantaría saber lo que se siente el sexo estando atada a la cama con la corbata negra de Brittany, pero sabe que nunca podría probarlo, porque sería como entregarle su alma al diablo en bandeja de plata.

** Notas de la autora:** Uno tiene el deber de escribir cosas cuando es el cumpleaños de la gente que escribe cosas lindas. *Se va a seguir escribiendo Melodías*

**Lean, sueñen, escriban, amen, bailen, sonrían**

**Estrella**


End file.
